


Curls

by 13intheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13intheTARDIS/pseuds/13intheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz curl eachothers hair. Based on photos off of Twitter where both Jodie and Mandip have wavy/curly hair.https://mobile.twitter.com/softthirteen/status/1068227213194141696I hope you enjoy!:-)





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just flowed naturally for this one. It’s my first Thasmin fic to be published on here or anywhere for that matter.This is just a cute little Thasmin fic,it’s just an idea that came to me when I saw these photos of Jodie and Mandip on Twitter. I’m not sure if this is going to be a series or not so I guess we’ll have to see! Anyway I hope you enjoy. :-) 
> 
> My Twitter is @13intheTARDIS

“Doctor hold still!” Yaz exclaimed as she held the doctors blonde hair in the expensive curlers she’d received for Christmas. Sonya had insisted on being the first person that Yaz tried them out on but Yaz had convinced her otherwise.

“It’s burning me” the doctor complained, she scrunched up her nose, acting like a child. Yaz loved it when she did that. It made her look like a five year old who’d just been refused candy.

“Doctor!”

“Alright alright”

10 minutes later and the doctors hair was transformed from a neat bob to light waves. Yaz was just showing the doctor how to apply mascara when Sonya knocked on the door. 

“Oh wow, Yaz that looks well sick” Sonya grinned. “Doctor you’ll have to curl her hair next. C’mon it’ll look well good”

“Oh no, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ the doctor started

“C’mon guys it’s New Years Eve” Sonya raised her eyebrows. “If you don’t, doctor, I will” she grinned as she grabbed the curlers from where they were cooling on the floor.

“Oh to hell you will!” Yaz took the curlers off her sister and handed them to the doctor. She frowned.

“Why can’t Sonya do it?” The doctor asked.

“Honestly doctor.” Yaz shook her head and lifted her hair up. “The last time Sonya curled my hair she burnt some of it off and caught my skin. We vowed that she’d never come near me with hair curlers or straighteners again” she let her hair fall around her shoulders. “You’re the one I trust Doctor”

“I’ll show ya” Sonya suggested, undoing her own hair from the pony tail it was in,the doctor passed her the curlers,glad to be rid of them for a moment.

She sat down on the floor facing the wall so the doctor could observe, took a section of her hair and curled it,repeating the process a few times.

“Do ya get it?” Sonya asked 

“Looks easy enough.” The doctor shrugged.

Sonya stood up and handed the curlers back to the blonde woman.

“Good Luck!” She turned to Yaz, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“You sure you want me to do this? I don’t wanna burn you” 

Yaz looked at the doctor.

“I trust you. If you can save us from a turtle army you can curl my hair” she smiled that beautiful Yaz smile. The one The Doctor loved so much.

The Doctor smiled back in a way which resembled a polite cat and motioned for Yaz to sit down. Yaz laughed. The doctor, her best friend, this crazy, beautiful woman who had crashed into her life. Literally, was standing there holding the curlers like they were poisonous.

“You saw how Sonya did it. You’ll be fine”

The doctor took a deep breath, “ok Yazmin Khan. Here goes”


End file.
